<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dada, why you leave me? by eventidethoughts</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360628">Dada, why you leave me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eventidethoughts/pseuds/eventidethoughts'>eventidethoughts</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our hearts were made for this moment [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Kid!Yugyeom, M/M, Markjin, Mild Sexual Content, domestic AU, mark is an idiot, the title is horrible im sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:00:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,023</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360628</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eventidethoughts/pseuds/eventidethoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Mark Yi En Tuan, I love you, but you’re an idiot.”</p><p>or</p><p>The times when Mark momentarily forgets that he has a son.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Park Jinyoung/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Our hearts were made for this moment [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1780372</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dada, why you leave me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just some word vomit at 3am, when my brain is too active to know what sleep is.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Mark Yi En Tuan, I love you, but you’re an <em>idiot</em>.”</p><p>The monotone way that Jinyoung spoke those words already gave way to how his husband felt with the situation, but seeing his deadpanned expression made Mark shrink slightly in his seat.</p><p>It’s bad enough that he already feels guilty with what he’s done, but having the younger’s disappointed gaze directed at him only added fuel to the fire.</p><p>“How could you not notice that Yugyeom, our only son that you’re supposed to take to school, is not in the car with you?”</p><p>Mark winced as Jinyoung deliberately recounted the events without mercy, rubbing salt to the already bleeding wound. The elder man gulped as his husband unconsciously positioned to what Mark would secretly call his “Squidward stance” — arms crossed lightly in his torso, one foot slightly forward than the other, and topped with a permanent scowl etched on his pretty face.</p><p>The squidward stance only comes out when Mark fucks up badly — which only happened thrice in their entire 14 years of being a couple, not that he was bragging — so it’s really no surprise that the blonde is slightly scared of his lover at the moment, since he isn’t accustomed to seeing such a look that often.</p><p>The sound of the younger’s foot tapping impatiently on the floor made Mark swallow a bit of his saliva.</p><p>“Baby, I’m really sorry! I was half asleep when I got into the car that I didn’t notice that Yuggie wasn’t there!”</p><p>Jinyoung didn’t look too happy with the explanation, given by his right eyebrow rising inches away from its original place.</p><p>“And what was the reason why you were so sleepy again?”</p><p>Mark lowered his head at that, obviously too embarrassed to say what the younger wanted to hear.</p><p>“I was plasyngd smwss gmaes...” The blonde muttered lowly in his breath.</p><p>“I’m sorry, what was that?”</p><p>“I said, I was udp alf nifjt pldsyng cmdtorper gamses...”</p><p>“Mark, you need to speak a little louder for me so I can hear you.”</p><p>“I said I was up all night playing computer games!”</p><p>Jinyoung, who instinctively inched closer to hear the elder properly retreated to his original position, his head shaking slightly from side to side. The younger knew how much of a game maniac he is, especially when he’s in front of a very interesting game. Time doesn’t exist when he’s in a middle of said game, so when they got together years ago, it officially became Jinyoung’s job to pull him back to the real world to eat, sleep, and function properly as a normal human being should.</p><p>Over time, the amount of time Mark spent playing games lessened considerably when they ventured out to the adult world, and it completely stopped when the couple married and decided to adopt their now 5 year old son, Yugyeom.</p><p>However, there are instances where juggling work and home became too much to handle sometimes, the stress building up steadily to certain heights with no outlet to pour it unto.</p><p>So, it came with no surprise that when Youngjae, his coworker, introduced him to a co-op online game as a way to destress, the blonde didn’t hesitate to jump on it right away.</p><p>Playing the game brought wonders to his mood right after, and it was only thenthat Mark realized how much he missed it. His laptop isn’t really suited for games to be honest, but he couldn’t care less about it. Punching his fingers in that keyboard while yelling tactics on his earphones to his teammates made Mark feel young again, like he’s being transported to his college days where he would spend majority of his time in front of his computer, just smashing away on his controller without a care in the world.</p><p>Jinyoung, the ever so loving husband of his, didn’t really mind it at all, as long as Mark would play moderately, and within reasonable time.</p><p>Apparently, old habits are difficult to get rid of.</p><p>“I told you to turn that thing off.”</p><p>“Yes, Jinyoungie. Yes, you did.”</p><p>Admittedly, Mark couldn’t really blame anyone but himself with this. Jinyoung told him multiple times last night to finish the game as quickly as he can, to which Mark would reply, <em>“I’m almost done, babe. I just need to reach this level and I’ll stop. I promise.”</em></p><p>However, their campaign was just too good to stop at the certain level Mark promised, not when they were already <em>so close</em> to winning.</p><p>Eventually, when victory was achieved and Mark finally felt satisfied with himself, he decided it was time for bed.</p><p>However it only felt like a second passed by when he closed his eyes, because before he even knew what was happening, his husband’s annoying alarm started ringing loudly, telling them it was time to get up for another day.</p><p>Jinyoung didn’t know that his husband only slept a maximum of an hour when he woke him up to get ready to take Yugyeom to kindergarten, so naturally he persistently shook Mark awake until the elder relented, groaning loudly in his pillow as if he had just risen from the dead.</p><p>Being sleep deprived really isn’t a good look for Mark, especially when he forgo all thoughts of shower and only opting to change into a hoodie and sweatpants.</p><p>He has half a mind of brushing his teeth, and when he deemed himself presentable he sluggishly went straight to his car, starting the ignition and eventually driving away from their garage so he could finish his task as fast as possible.</p><p>It was a quick and easy plan; take Yugyeom to school, kiss him goodbye and tell him to have fun and respect his elders, then drive back to his home and convince Jinyoung for a cuddle session.</p><p>Simple and straight to the point, except, when Mark turned to say goodbye as he arrived at the kindergarten, Yugyeom isn’t sitting right next to him, where his child is supposed to be.</p><p>Needless to say, Mark felt like an absolute idiot on the entire drive home, and it didn’t help that his husband and child was standing there waiting in the front door, Yugyeom looking like he’s about to cry, and Jinyoung looking like he’s ready to bite the elder man’s head off.</p><p>Jinyoung sighed and shook his head as he remembered what happened once again, causing Mark to pout slightly at him.</p><p>“Baby, I’m really sorry. I should’ve listened to you when you told me to stop the first time.”</p><p>When the younger is showing no signs of forgiveness, Mark decided to take steps further. He tentatively reached for his husband’s crossed arms and pried one hand open, gently wrapping it with his own. The blonde then raised it next to his lips, kissing the knuckles repeatedly as his way of apology.</p><p>“Jinyoungie... I’m sorry.”</p><p>Jinyoung’s gaze softened at the sight of his husband’s defeated puppy eyes, his initial irritation slowly fading away from his tongue.</p><p>They could never really stay mad at each other for long, their fondness and love always overriding their anger and frustrations with one another.</p><p>The younger let out a soft sigh as he let his free hand run across the elder man’s blonde locks, his palm stopping short at the back of his slender neck.</p><p>“Just don’t do it again, hyung. You know I’m okay with you playing your games, but everything has a limit. You can still play to destress yourself, but I’m trusting you not to overdo it next time.”</p><p>Mark nodded as he listened to his husband’s words, eternally grateful to have someone as understanding as him.</p><p>He gently pulled the younger closer by the waist, wasting no time in kissing him fully on the mouth.</p><p>Jinyoung eagerly returned the kiss with equal fervor, their tongues dancing across each other on a slow waltz.</p><p>Even after all these years, Mark can still feel the electricity running through his veins whenever their lips meet, their chemistry still as strong as the day when they first met.</p><p>Tasting Jinyoung had always been his favorite hobby.</p><p>When they parted for air, Mark continued trailing kisses on the younger’s cheek and neck, before capturing him into a warm embrace.</p><p>“Thank you, baby. I’m sorry for being such an idiot.”</p><p>Jinyoung snaked his arms around the elder’s neck, resting his chin on top of his husband’s head.</p><p>“Hm, as long as you don’t do it again.”</p><p>“I won’t.”</p><p>“...I still can’t believe you left Yugyeom and went to kindergarten by yourself.”</p><p>“Jinyoungie, it was an honest mistake. I swear.”</p><p>“Right, just make sure there’s no repeat performance of that ever again.”</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>“Good, now go to bed and sleep. You look dead on your feet. You’re lucky it’s your day off today.”</p><p>“Okay. Cuddles?”</p><p>“Later. I just have to finish one chapter of my novel.”</p><p>“Okay. Love you, don’t take too long.”</p><p>“Love you too, now shut up and get your zombie ass out of my kitchen.”</p><p>——</p><p>True to his word, Mark committed himself to being father and husband of the year, bringing and fetching Yugyeom to and from kindergarten like clockwork for the next few weeks. It didn’t matter if he had to detour a little further just to get to his son’s kindergarten on time, because the blinding smile that Gyeomie greets him with every time makes all the effort worth it.</p><p>Thankfully, the child had already forgotten about the incident that happened weeks ago, because if he hadn’t, Jinyoung would certainly not let him live it down.</p><p>He’d probably still be sleeping on the couch, where his husband told him to stay as a punishment for an entire week following the debacle.</p><p>Today is also one of the constant days where Mark would pick up his son from school. Thankfully, he managed to get out of work a little early this time, since he had already completed all the paperworks that his boss trusted him with.</p><p>The blonde glanced down on his watch as he left his office, breathing a little sigh of relief as he did so.</p><p>2:37 pm. Yugyeom’s kindergarten ends at 3 pm, so there’s enough time for him to reach his son’s school without rushing.</p><p>After Mark placed his messenger bag on the backseat of the car, he strapped his seatbelt on and placed the keys into the ignition.</p><p>He was about to start the engine when he felt a sudden buzz on his right pocket, signaling that he received a text message.</p><p>The elder decided to fish his phone out, noting that the message had come from his husband. Thinking it might be something important, Mark did not hesitate to open the message right away.</p><p>It was a good thing that he’s alone on his car at the moment, because the gasp that left his mouth would’ve startled anyone in his vicinity.</p><p>
  <em>“What the fuck?”</em>
</p><p>The blonde muttered quietly, blinking his eyes repeatedly to see if he wasn’t hallucinating.</p><p>Jinyoung sent him a mirror photo wearing the elder’s red hoodie, which by itself sounded cute, if only the younger isn’t spreading his bare legs out to each sides, the caption as dangerous as the man who sent it.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>‘It still smells just like you, hyung.’</strong> </em>
</p><p>Mark’s throat suddenly felt drier than the sahara dessert, devoid of any moisture and saliva that swallowing almost felt like his throat is scraping against sand paper.</p><p>The blonde instinctively turned his head around his surroundings in order to check if there’s anyone around to witness him being a creep, before ultimately facepalming himself, because of course no one can see him, his windows are tinted from the outside!</p><p>Mark took deep breaths as he steadied his raging heart, his blood rushing south as he continued staring at the unholy picture in front of him.</p><p>He hovered his hand across the keyboard, and with very few (many dirty) thoughts, started typing back a reply.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Me: Jinyoungie, what are you doing?</strong> </em>
</p><p>It only took few seconds of waiting on Mark’s end to receive another message.</p><p>Obviously, Jinyoung was also anticipating his reaction on the other side.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>From Baby 💖: Nothing, just laying on the bed. Why do you ask?</strong> </em>
</p><p>As soon as the message pulled through, another photo was attached right after.</p><p>This time Jinyoung is sitting on his knees, the hoodie raised significantly higher than before with his bare back arching, revealing plump, luscious ass usually covered by boxers or pajama pants.</p><p>Mark inwardly cursed at the obscene sight, his dick twitching slightly in his khakis as a form of response.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Me: Jesus, Jinyoung. Why aren’t you wearing any underwear???</strong> </em>
</p><p>The blonde couldn’t help but to squirm lightly in his seat as he waited for another reply, his pants starting to get uncomfortably tight around his waist.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>From Baby 💖: Cause, I just jerked off from the thoughts of having you inside me.</strong> </em>
</p><p>At that moment, Mark couldn’t help but cough out loud, his ears feeling hot together with his entire body and soul.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Me: jfc, I’m about to have a stroke in the middle of a parking lot.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>From Baby 💖: Nooo, fuck me first, then you can have a stroke after by how good it was.</strong> </em>
</p><p>The blonde could feel sweat forming on his temple as he read the words, the inside of the car seemingly hotter than usual. Jinyoung rarely sex texts him ever since they got together, so receiving this in the middle of the an almost full <em>parking lot</em> on a freaking sunny <em>Wednesday</em> is an entirely new experience for him.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Me: Jinyoung!! What is up with you?? I’m about to have boner and I can’t have that right now!!</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>From Baby 💖: I’m having a severe writer’s block hyung, and I need you to fuck ideas out of me tonight. It’s been a while.</strong> </em>
</p><p>True enough, it has been a while since they got intimate. Yugyeom and his love for recounting his day makes it entirely difficult for them to toss even a quickie in, especially when the little boy would barge in their room at random moments, just so he could talk his parent’s ear off.</p><p>It’s endearing, don’t get Mark wrong, but sometimes, <em>only sometimes</em>, the blonde wished he could just lock up his darling son inside his room for one night each week, just so he could prevent his dick from dying because of blueballs.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Me: Shit, baby. You’re making it extremely difficult for me to move right now.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>From Baby 💖: I’m being naughty, right? Why don’t you punish me then?</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>From Baby 💖: Daddy?</strong> </em>
</p><p>Mark cursed his husband’s sexy teasing self as his dick fully hardened, the khakis too constricting for him to be comfortable in his seat.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Me: Fuck, you’re being a very bad boy, Park Jinyoung. You’ll get what’s coming to you tonight. I’ll be home soon.</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>From Baby 💖:Can’t wait.</strong> </em>
</p><p>Closing the phone, Mark heaved few deep breaths to calm his pulse rate, his heart hammering hard in his chest.</p><p>He hadn’t been this horny in a while, his brain leaving no other thoughts than images of his hot and sweaty husband, which only made it difficult for him to concentrate fully on the road.</p><p>Driving with a hard on is the most uncomfortable thing Mark has ever done, and he would make sure that Jinyoung learns how to behave, in one way, or another.</p><p>The elder arrived home in record time, his hard on basically controlling him as he quickly left his car, thinking of nothing else but his teasing husband as he reached the front door.</p><p>As if on cue, Jinyoung emerged from their room as the blonde opened the door, a sweet and innocent smile plastered on his face as if he hadn’t just almost caused his husband to park at the sidewalk to get rid of his <em>growing problem</em>.</p><p>Mark didn’t even realize that Jinyoung was wearing pajama pants to preserve his modesty for their little angel, nor did he notice the confusion slowly forming on the other’s face, as his horny brain only revolved around how he could punish his husband tonight.</p><p>“Hyung,” Jinyoung spoke.</p><p>Hearing his silky voice did wonders in Mark’s groin, and the elder man’s excitement grew even higher.</p><p>He’s more that ready to take the younger right then and there, and there’s nothing that could stop him from doing so.</p><p>“Where’s Gyeom?”</p><p>Well, except for Yugyeom, his personal, and extremely adorable cockblocker.</p><p>Mark, still trapped in his world of horniness, hummed lightly in response.</p><p>“Gyeom? He’s right -“</p><p>Turning sideways, the elder made a slight motion with his hand to showcase their son, confused as to why his husband suddenly can’t see their child standing right next to him.</p><p>Except, when his doe eyes zeroed in on his side, he was met with nothing.</p><p>No mushroom - looking boy standing beside him, when there is supposed to be one.</p><p>“...here.”</p><p>His first clue should’ve been the absence of high pitched shrieking, but Mark was only a man, a man who unfortunately, succumbed to his primal needs and let his thirst get the better of him.</p><p>“Mark... don’t tell me...”</p><p>The elder man instantly felt shivers run up his spine, and even without taking a glance, he knows the look that Jinyoung is sending him right now.</p><p>The tension is palpable, so much so that it made Mark’s hard on deflate quickly in his pants, all thoughts of getting some already flying out of the window.</p><p>“Um...”</p><p>The elder felt alarm bells ringing in his body, telling him that he’s in danger, and that he needs to get out of there as fast as he can.</p><p>And being a little cowardly, Mark did just that.</p><p>He turned his heels around and sprinted towards the door, high tailing away from the man about to strangle the life out of him for forgetting about their son.</p><p>
  <em>Again.</em>
</p><p>“Babe, I’ll be right back! I love you!”</p><p>The resounding screech that followed right after made Mark highly consider booking a hotel room for the night.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>“MARK YI EN TUAN, I AM GOING TO FUCKING MURDER YOU!”</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>... <em>Well</em>, make that an entire week, just to be safe.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually a random thought that passed my brain, inspired by one video where a mom went to school without her kids in the car. Also, the one time where my grandma went home by herself and forgot that my little cousin is still at school. Lolssss</p><p>Would love to create more one shots. If anyone wants me to write something, feel free to let me know in the comments :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>